For Editors
General Information See here for general information on editing. This wiki currently provides information for Dragon's Prophet Europe and the Closed Dragon's Prophet North America - not Savage Hunt or any other provider. We would like to offer Savage Hunt information but do not have a big enough editor base to make that possible. Checking and Reverting Bad Edits To check edits made you'll want to hover over "Explore" and click Wiki Activity. Once there, hit the small magnifying glass on a sheet of paper icon to view the changes made to that page. They are circled in red below in the sample picture. Once you hit the magnifying glass on a sheet of paper icon, you will be on a page like this. The right side is the changes made in blue. You can see in this sample picture that I removed "Bez tytulu.png" from the gallery and replaced it with another screenshot. This sample picture is of me reverting a bad edit, but if for example the edit I made was bad you will hit one of the two circled buttons "undo" or "rollback". Clicking rollback will instantly roll the page back to the last edit made before it was vandalized or wrong information was placed. Sometimes you will need to roll it back a few times as the people editing will make multiple edits to the page. Clicking undo will allow you to optionally write a reason as to why you are rolling the page back, and you may also edit the page in the process. In the advent that the person has edited the page multiple times, you can go to the page history and see a complete list of times the page was edited. Clicking on any date will allow you to see how the page was on that edit. And for example, if we pretend the last 6 edits made on this page in the sample picture are all bad troll edits, we can click on the circled edit made by me on October 29th, 2017. This will take us to the last known time the page was good, and we can simply hit edit in the top right corner of the page and then publish. This will completely undo all changes made in the last 6 edits and roll the page back to the way it was. Remember to check all edits thoroughly before you roll a page back, compare the page now to the last good revision if needed to see what the person has fully done, as sometimes it doesn't fully show you the changes made when you click the magnifying glass button. Sometimes someone is trying to add a picture but doesn't quite know how it works so the page ends up messed up slightly. Help them out by helping to put their picture in the proper place. Not all messed up pages are a result of trolls or vandalism, many just don't know how the editing system works so hopefully this will help in some aspect. Adding Pictures to a Page First you need to upload the image, I will showcase the way I do it. Go to "Explore" and then "Images" on the top navigation bar. Click "Add New Image" and this window pops up asking you to choose the file, and then upload. After your image has been uploaded, edit the page and click the source tab circled in the sample picture. Never edit in the visual tab unless you specifically need to for a certain task. It is best to be in source and you will make less mistakes on the page this way. Circled in red is the gallery, having the gallery tags around the screenshot names will create the gallery you see on the live page. All you need to do is add a new line to it and input your screenshot name. Preview the page to make sure it's correct, and publish. Your screenshot is now live. Adding a Picture Without a Gallery Upload your picture the same way, and then you will format it like so in the sample picture below circled in red. When you start to write the wiki will auto suggest file names for you based on what you have typed so far. Click on a suggestion and it will close the file tag for you. The other information is up to you, will it be in the center, left, or right. How large if you choose thumbnail? 600px is what I chose for this guide, it can be any number you want within reason. If you don't write in any specific information the wiki will display the photo as full sized however large it is. Based on where you want your image to appear on the page, the file tag can be moved to another location such as before a paragraph to get a desired look. In this example I wanted the images to appear in the same format throughout the guide. Quest Format All quests are to be done in this format as it has been agreed on by various players. Many quests still need to be updated to it but all future quests going in will be done this way. "Alentia Quests Header" and "Alentia Quests Footer" may be replaced by the zone the quest is being done for. This is only an example. Quest Summary *Starting NPC: *Completion NPC: *Location: *Recommended level: *Prerequisite Quest: *Next Quest: Quest Summary Text *Brief Overview ** *Details ** Completion Requirements * Quest Completion Text * Quest Rewards * Experience Points * Gold Coin Category:FAQ Category:User Guides